


Inching Closer

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni





	Inching Closer

Will picked at the arm of the chair. Petty vandalism to retaliate against the way Hannibal followed his every move. Waiting with that expectant look.

Not that Will cared. He could wait too. Longer even.

Hannibal shifted in his seat. A pawn advancing on a chess board.

Will turned to the window, determined to ignore him even harder. Minutes passed as he watched the snow fall. His mind wandered to the drive home, the peaceful solitude of his car.

“You’re quiet,” Hannibal poked. A question more than a statement.

Will was surprised it took him so long. “Guess it’s been a slow week.”

“That’s a good thing.”

Will bristled at the platitude but held his tongue. There was no point in calling him out. They would argue. Hannibal would get the last word. He always did. Better to just move things along. “Yeah.”

“Perhaps we could talk about something other than work.”

“What else is there?”

Hannibal leaned in with his voice. “You tell me.”

Restless, Will pushed back in his seat. It was that or run. “Nothing. Sleep, work, repeat.”

“Friends?”

“None worth mentioning.”

Hannibal studied him as if looking for tells. Will refused to offer any. “You prefer your own company.”

“Mostly,” Will lobbed.

“And your love life?”

Will tilted his head, petulant. “Like you said, I prefer my own company.”

“As long as that’s your preference.”

“It is.”

There it was. That smug Hannibal smile. Just a glint. Deniable as always. Will felt the hook slip in. That he couldn’t ignore it was the worst part. “You don’t believe me.”

“It’s not for me to believe. My role is to challenge the scripts. The well-worn narratives that lull you into routine ways of thinking and feeling.”

The freshman psychology struck wide of its mark. “Am I supposed to be insulted?”

“To the contrary. We all have them. Most are simply unaware. That’s why it’s often helpful to have someone drag them out into the light.”

“Mine are fine just where they are.”

“I’m sure.”

A muscle in Will’s jaw twitched. “I didn’t ask if you agreed.” 

Hannibal folded his hands on his lap. ”Of course you didn’t.”

“But you just had to say something.”

“An innocent comment.”

Will could hear Hannibal’s eagerness. He gave a shrug, surrendering. “Can we just drop it?”

Hannibal tipped his head. “I’m happy to consider the matter closed.”

“Some things are out of bounds.”

“Of course.”

Drained, Will dropped his head back. “I don’t even have time for a personal life.”

“Your work is very demanding. It’s understandable that it might interfere with relationships.”

“Relationships,” Will muttered.

“You prefer a different word?”

Another trap easily sidestepped. “It doesn’t even matter.”

“Does the word frighten you, Will?”

Will pinned him with a glare. “Just … don’t.”

Hannibal was quiet. He leaned elbows on knees as if to make himself small. An invitation to say more. Will slapped it away. “I don’t want to talk about this.”

“Perhaps another time.”

“There’s nothing to say,” Will lashed out. “Relationships are for other people. Not -” His mouth snapped shut.

“Not you?”

Will huffed a bitter laugh. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Pity.”

Hannibal’s tone drew Will’s eyes up. His anger threatened to slip from his hands. He felt stripped. “I should probably get going. It’s about that time.”

Hannibal pursed his lips. “I suppose it is.”

Will stood, waiting to say their usual goodbye at the door. Hannibal sat quietly. His eyes wandered to the snow gathering outside. A gnawing silence spurred Will on. “So, I’ll see you next week?”

“Of course, Will.” Hannibal exhaled slowly, offering a weary smile. “You know where to find me.”


End file.
